When the world does not end
by Morag
Summary: Sakura will always love Sasuke. When Itachi comes into her life, everything changes, but she will always love Sasuke, right? SakuraxItachi


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

Sakura looked at the Moon that was shining between the trees. It had already spent a month since she had been kidnapped. Sakura diverted her glance for the bonfire that was lit on her feet.

It had already passed one long month, from the fateful day in which she had been kidnapped near the forest that surrounds Konoha.

Althought she was not a fragile and undefended adolescent that she was when she was 12 years old, it was not the 18 years old that made Sakura feel secure.

She would never forget how she had felt alone and frightened on that day.

She missed Naruto, and she would always miss Sasuke.

It was already six years ago that Sasuke left from Konoha. Six long years … When a few months later Naruto left with Jiraya-sama, Sakura also had felt alone, and not even the train with Tsunade-sama relieved the pain that was lingering in her chest.

She had never felt so alone, she was thinking.

She was wrong then.

Even after Naruto had returned, nothing had been the same, the invisible presence of Sasuke and of the failure of both was always hovering between the two, and the smile that before always existended, had disappeared of the face of two adolescents. However, the true pain only would appear four years later, when in her first mission as ANBU, she was face to face with Orochimaru. Both Naruto as Sakura discovered on that day that their friend was killed, since the Orochimaru that was in front of them, had, with success transferred his mind to the body of Sasuke.

In that moment, for Sakura the world lost the brilliance, lost the color, lost the course. She felt herself drift. She fell and cried, as never before she had cried. She cried while Naruto was fighting, was bleeding and in the end was winning. When the body of the Sasuke fell to the ground, Sakura crawled to his feet, in time to hear the lost voice of her love, whisper:

" Thank you Naruto … Thank you Sakura. I'm sorry … " 

On that day, Sakura lost half of herself. The half that like Naruto, was still childish, was still smiling and it still had hope in a future, it died in that moment in which the body of the finally free Sasuke fell in the dirty and cold ground of the forest.

That was the first time that Sakura felt completely … alone!

Now while the bonfire tremble, Sakura felt the same pressure in her heart. She was alone. Now, not even the silent company of Naruto could comfort her. Now not even knowing that her friend of was always, was sharing her pain was there. Naruto … Must be concerned and crazy looking for her. The death of Sasuke only accented the protective care of her friend, even when Sakura decided to retire of the squad of ANBU's and to practice only medicine as a medic-nin, Naruto whenever arrived from a mission, was coming to see her, be secured that she was alive and safe. A small smile appeared in the face of Sakura. If someone was saving her, it would be him, undoubtedly. He would never give up of her, like they had never given up on Sasuke. She knew that he would always be on her side, her most dear friend, Naruto …

A movement to her outline, woke Sakura of her thoughts, and onyx eyes were looking at her with an air of interrogation. Without saying a word, Sakura felt the cold and slow tear that was going down her face. Uchiha Itachi. She wanted to blame him from the bottom of her heart for everything that had happened. For everything that had happened to Sasuke, but she knew that she could not. The only crime that she could blame him was for having killed his clan. The fault of all the rest, was from Sasuke. The hatred took care of him, covered his vision with an awning and prevented from seeing that those that were around him, might never put back those who had left, but could make his existence easier, more bearable. The friends whom for so much time he renounced, might have been his salvation.

No, the fault was not Itachi's. It was only and exclusively of Sasuke. While another tear was going down slowly of her face, Sakura looked at her captor and smiled. They were so similar. The same eyes. The same color of hair. The same serious and impassive face. Sakura could imagine, if Sasuke had survived, he would be the lively image of Itachi. The only difference there would be his black and red clothes, and the glance. Sasuke would be looking at her and thinking how irritating she was. It was seeming Itachi to be hardly curious.

To a movement of the head of Itachi, Sakura realized that it was time of entering in the tent that they were sharing. In spite of during the whole month that was lasting her kidnapping, they had never shared a word, she had begun to understand Itachi. His physical language was speaking very much. In that moment, that glance, penetrating, cold, and the light incline of his head towards the tent was indicating that she must go. She had understood also that the seals that he was doing when both were in the interior of the tent, were obstructions for her escape, locking her inside an invisible prison of chakra. One night she had tried to perform a jutsu, but she was offside. On this night the only movement of Itachi was a light pleat of his eyes. Scanty about words she always thought. Always.

Giving a last peep to the starry outside, Sakura sighed and entered in the tent.

She was feeling so lonely. So alone.

Rolling up in the blanket that Itachi had supplied her in the first night, Sakura fell asleep with a sigh and a thought.

" It was two years ago. Today … Sasuke-kun … " 

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it!

More to come...


End file.
